Jack's Memories
by Skylar Lewis
Summary: Jack has been growing apart from the guardians and they are getting worried. Mim thinks it's time for the guardians to find out who Jack truly is, by showing them Jack's memories. What will their reaction to Jack's past be? Read to find out.
1. Distant Meetings

The guardians settled in for their monthly meeting at north's house. They were all talking as they waited anxiously for Jack to arrive.

"How do we even know that he's going to come," said Bunny.

"Just be patient," said North. "Jack has been having a hard time with all that's been going on. Give him some time."

The window on the far side of the wall burst open with a huge gust of wind as Jack landed in front of the guardians, staff in hand.

"Close the window, will you. It's cold enough in here as it is," complained Bunny shivering slightly. Jack grinned and shut the window.

"It's not my fault you can't handle a bit of wind, kangaroo." Bunny silently fumed. He knew there was no point in correcting the mischievous winter spirit.

"Okay," North said. "So I will start!" Jack zoned out as Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and North discussed how their daily duties were coming around.

"Jack? Jack?" Tooth looked at him concern evident in her eyes.

Jack looked up, "What? What happened?"

"We asked if you had any problems with your snow, and such such." said North.

"Uh, no,…. no. Everything's good." North and Tooth exchanged looks as Bunny simply rolled his eyes. Sandy came up to Jack with a golden question mark above his head.

"Jack, what's wrong? You've been so distant lately," said Tooth.

"Nothing, I just…"

"Jack, you know you can tell us anything," said North. "We are your family!"

"Yeah family," He muttered.

Sandy noticed a large beam of light come in from the moon. He jumped up and down waving his arms trying to get their attention.

"Yes, Sandy?" said North. Sandy flashed a picture of the moon. "Ahh, yes Manny you do look a bit brighter than usual. What is wrong?" A shadow of a small box appeared. Jack's memories.

"I think Manny wants us to see them," said Bunny.

Jack who had been tuning out again, looked at him with a confused look. "See what?," He asked.

"Your memories," replied North.

"What? No! That's an invasion of my privacy!" He shot out of the couch and into the air. The moon shone even brighter. Tooth pulled out Jack's box.

Jack frantically searched his pockets then upon finding nothing, glared at Tooth.

"Baby Tooth stole them from your room this morning," she said shamefully.

All the guardians huddled around Tooth.

"Jack you coming?," asked Tooth. Jack was shaking his head.

"I don't want you guys to see them," he said.

"Jack, MIM thinks it's best if we look at them," said North. Finally Jack moved up closer to the rest of the guardians.

"What could be so bad about the 1700's," asked Bunny.

"You'll see," Jack muttered.


	2. Jack's Thanksgiving

**Sooo.. Here's Chapter Two! And Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate your comments!**

The Guardians appeared in a small village, where it appeared to be autumn.

_A little cottage on the side stood out because it seemed to radiate joy and laughter. A small brown haired boy quickly ran out of the house with a grown man chasing him. Little Jack went as fast as his legs could take him._

"_You'll never catch me daddy!" He shouted._

"Awww, you were so cute!" Tooth exclaimed. Jack simply stared at the scene in front of them, he was still mad about the guardians seeing his memories.

_Alex (Jack's father) slowed down and put his hands on his knees, breathing short puffs of air. "Okay, Jack, you win. You can come to the Thanksgiving feast with your mother and I." _

"_Yay!," shouted Jack as he ran back to his father and jumped on him causing them both to fall on the ground. His dad chuckled heartily while Jack put colorful leaves in his hair._

"Wait, wait. Hold it," said Bunny. "There's no way that that is Jack Frost. It don't look anythin' like im'."

"Hey, I'm a person not a thing," Jack complained.

"Okay, okay so let's all calm down and watch the next memory," said North, putting his hands on both Jack and Bunny's chests as they glared at each other.

* * *

_Soon it was night fall and Jack and his family were getting ready to go to the Feast. "Put on your coat, Jack. It's getting colder outside," said Mary (Jack's mother). _

"_But I'm not cold mama," he said._

_"Jack, do what your mother says," Alex contorted. _

And so the guardians followed the Frosts as they made their way down the village square.

_Almost everyone in the village was there, even Katherine Burgress and her friends. "Hey, look the Frosts are here," she said mockingly. Jack ignored her and tried to contain his anger. "Poor folk aren't they, with their shabby little house on the edge of town." Katherine's friends snickered._

"Don't do it mate, don't do it," Bunny said. Jack looked up at him in surprise.

_Just as Jack looked like he was going to pounce on Kate..._

_"Stop it Kate." One of the older boys stepped into view and Jack's face brightened when he saw him._

_"Justin!" he exclaimed._

_"Leave Kate. Before I tell your father what you've been doing, insulting all the town's people." Kate stuck out her tongue, then walked away._

_"Justin! You came!"_

_"Of course! I couldn't miss __thanksgiving with my favorite little prankster," he said ruffling Jack's hair._

"Oh, Jack! Did the mean girl hurt your feelings?! You're okay, right?!"

"Tooth! Stop fussing! That happened over 300 years ago. I'm fine," Jack said pulling away from her hug.

* * *

The scene was changing again and the Guardians found themselves inside the little cottage with Alex and Mary on the couch.

_Jack came down the stairs and sat down next to his parents. He had grown a considerable amount and was now about 6 years old._

_"Jack, how would you feel if you got a new baby sister," asked his mother._

_"Really!," he asked, his eyes burning with curiosity. "Where is she?"Alex chuckled softly before answering._

_"She's in mommy's tummy," he answered. _

_"Awww," said Jack. "When can she come play with me?"_

_"Soon," said Mary. "Real Soon."_

_**I'm thinking of having Pippa in the next chapter. Anyway, what did you think of Katherine? She's not gonna show up much but she can if you want her to. And I don't know if I should give Jack a girl friend or not. Strictly girl/friend. So tell me what you think! Bye!**  
_


	3. A New Friend While Meeting Santa

**I am sooooooooooo sorry I haven't been updating! I had finals all last week so I was studying like crazy! So to relive you from your long wait for Jack's long lost memories I posted a little longer chapter today. Also I might update later tonight or tommarow, depends. Well, Enjoy!**

The memory faded and the guardians found themselves back inside Jack's little cottage.

_Mary was holding a small bundle of cloth in her arms and Jack was feeding her from a small bottle of milk._

"_How do you like your new home Pippa," Jack asks. _

"_Pippa?," Mary questions._

"_Well, mama you didn't name her yet so the responsibility fell on me." Mary laughed heartily as Alex stepped through the threshold. _

"_Daddy!." Jack jumps onto his father's lap. "What did you bring me?," he asks._

_He laughs and pulled out a long Sheppard's crook. "You're getting older now so I thought you might want a staff of your own."Jack runs his hands over the long staff in awe._

"_Wow! Thank you, daddy!," Jack exclaims. He jumps up and runs out the door. "Come on Justin, Clark, Jesse! It's play!" Soon all of the village children are out and about laughing and giggling their way through a snowball fight._

* * *

The scene fades and the guardians are transported to a sort of in between state. "I didn't know you had a sister," Tooth bursts out.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Jack replies.

* * *

_It's another day and a raging Frost fight is going on between the village children. They are so busy playing that they don't notice a young girl staring at them with a sort of longing look. Just, then Jack turns her way. "Hey! Do you want to play?," he calls. She nods quickly and rushes toward them only to be hit from behind. _

"_Score!" Justin yells. She turns toward the sound of the voice but sees no one. Suddenly someone grabs her wrist, and she looks up in surprise. _

"_Come on, we're under ambush. We have to hide." Jack pulls her through the field behind a large pile of snow clumped together by the schoolhouse._

"_I'm Kathy," the girl says. _

"_Jack," he answers. "We have to hit Justin's team with full force, but watch out for Abby's team too. Most of the people on my team are out but there's a few hiding by the Blacksmith's shop. Stay here and fuel up on ammo. Only attack if it's absolutely necessary. Got it?" Kathy nods and immediately starts making snowballs._

_(End result: Jack's team wins)_

_Everyone high fives and says there good byes as the sun slowly slinks over the horizon. The scene fades slowly._

"I don't understand mate. Your life was awesome. Why did Manny choose you?," Bunny asks. Jack looks up at him.

"Bunny, I didn't change when I was alive. Well not exactly."

"What are you talking about, Jack," North says. Sandy also has a question mark on his head.

"Look guys it's hard to explain. Just… watch."

* * *

_Back at the cottage: Jack and Pippa had grown a lot and now they were celebrating Christmas. _

"Ha!," North cried. "They celebrate Christmas first! That means it's more important than Easter!" Bunny just rolls his eyes.

"_Come on, Pippa," Jack said. "Let's put out some cookies and milk for Santa." _

"_Yay! Santa! Can I stay up mommy please?!"_

"_No! Young lady you are going to bed!," Mary said._

"_No fair," Pippa pouted. "Jack gets to."_

"_Yes, because he's 9 and you're 3. Now, to your room!," she says sternly. "Now Jack are you sure you'll be comfortable on the couch?" _

"_Of course Mama, I'll be fine," he replies. _

Time passes quickly until it's about 1 in the morning.

_North lands on his feet in the fireplace rising up a cloud of ash. He coughs and steps into the small cottage to find a sleeping Jack on the couch. North walks over to the large Christmas tree in the corner of the room and lays some small wrapped presents under it. As he's getting into the chimney he sets off some sort of chain reaction causing a small wooden plank to fall on Jack's head._

Tooth winces noticeably.

"_Owww," Jack groans as he sits up. "Whoa! Santa!," he exclaims._

"_Hey, kiddo," North says. _

"_This is awesome! I finally met Santa Claus!"_

"_Alright, alright. It's really late and I have a lot of presents to deliver. Maybe I'll see you later,…"_

"_Jack."_

"_Jack," North finished warmly._

"Ahh, now I remember," North said. "You were the boy who could barely stay on the nice list." Jack tried to contain his smirk to no avail.

"_Bye, Santa!," Jack said as North shot up the chimney. "Man, I gotta tell Kathy!"_

_The guardians watched as a small snake of dream sand slipped through the open window and hit jack on the side of his head. The boy immediately collapsed on the floor, and the scene faded out._

Sandy looked a bit apologetic afraid that Jack may have gotten a slight concussion, but the former showed no concern for a head injury. "Ooooh.., I hope you see me and Sandy too," Tooth says. Jack grins at them.

"What about me mate, do you see me?," Bunny asks.

"Nope," he replies. "My sister does."

"Well I think we're going to see Easter next so hold on to your boomerangs, Bunny," North said.

**How'd ya like it? REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	4. Ice Skating and Easter

**The reviews are piling on me! **

**I will try to incorporate your ideas into the story but it might take a few chapters for your suggestions to come in.**

**This is going to be the last happy chapter. After this one it's all sadness and angst and the reason why this fic was rated T. But don't worry things get a bit better at the end. Enjoy it while you can.**

* * *

_About a year or two had passed and Jack was now 11. "Come on dad, Kathy is waiting for us," Jack yelled. He looked a bit taller now, and his brown hair had gotten even messier._

"_Coming," called Alex as he bounded down the stairs. Kathy and Jack were both dressed in their snow gear with their ice skates in hand._

"_Daddy, can I go with you guys? Please?," Pippa questioned._

"_Sorry girl. Maybe next time okay," Alex said._

"_Don't worry Pippa," said Jack kneeling down so he was eye level with her. "I'll take you skating when you're older and we can have tons of fun together! Just you and me, okay?" Pippa thought about it and then nodded._

"_Let's go," Kathy exclaimed, and the trio trudged out the door and through the 3 inches of snow all the way to the lake at the edge of the woods. Jack was first to lace up his skates and get on the ice. _

"_Hold on Jack. Remember what I said about skating?" Alex said._

"_Yep! Blue is ice, but white isn't nice!"_

"_Good. Now the whole lake looks nice and blue so you guys can skate on the whole thing," Alex said._

"_Great!" Kathy jumped up and eased onto the lake. "Come on, Jack." Jack and Alex followed Kathy and soon they were skating around laughing like they had been doing it for months._

"_Hey Kathy, Dad. Watch this." Jack went to the left far corner of the lake and started to speed toward the center. _

"_Jaaaaaack," Kathy said. "Slow down."_

"_I'll be fine," he replied._

"Should've listened to her mate," Bunny said.

"Chill Kangaroo, nothing bad happened," Jack responded.

_He jumped up and spun quickly twice before falling head first into the snow._

"_Jack!," Alex yelled. He and Kathy skated over to Jack and bent down. Alex turned over his son and nearly screamed when he saw the giant gash on his forehead. Kathy yelped and covered her mouth with her hands gasping uncontrollably. _

"Nothing bad happened?!" Bunny shouted. Jack just shook his head trying to hold back a laugh.

"Jack why would you do something like that?!" North asked. Sandy was flashing images like crazy and Tooth was having a frantic conversation with herself, trying to decide weather their fellow guardian had gone mad.

"I'm fine!," Jack yelled in frustration. "I knew we shouldn't have gone to see my memories. You guys are gonna be worried about everything that happened to me! Just shut up, okay!" There was a still silence that rocked the scene.

"_Jack! Wake up!" Alex shook him over and over but Jack's body stayed limp in his father's arms. Just when Kathy was about to lose hope, Jack's eyes popped open. He sat up as if he hadn't just had his forehead cut with a giant rock. The minute he saw their faces he burst into a fit of giggles. His laughing grew and grew until it was hard for him to breath. Kathy was the first to register back to reality from her shock and she reached forward and slapped him, hard right on the cheek._

"_Hey!" He said. "What was that for?"_

"_For being an idiot!," she yelled. She stomped back to where they had piled their bags and started removing her skates._

"_Aw, come on Kathy! I was just having some fun," He said. _

"_Maybe having fun shouldn't involve giving your father a heart attack!" Alex said._

"_How did you even make the blood?" Kathy asked._

"_I put some tomatoes in the snow and then aimed for them when I fell."_

"_Why are you so annoying some times?!"_

"_Why are you so bossy?!"_

"_Ugh! I'm going home!"_

"_Fine! Leave!" Alex just sat there and watched the shouting match between the two._

"_Come on, Jack. We should get home too," he said._

"Jack? Are you clue less?" Tooth asked.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Never mind."

* * *

_It was spring time and there were flowers and eggs literally everywhere. "Come on, Pippa! We have to get the eggs before Kathy." A tween boy stepped out of the bush followed by a five year old Pippa._

"_Jack, you walk too fast!," Pippa complained. "You have to wait for me!"_

_Jack was literally bouncing with excitement. It was Pippa's first time Easter egg hunting and he wanted her to know how it felt to have the found the most eggs out of all. "Don't you want to win the race?," Jack asked._

"_I do," Pippa said. "But can you please go a little slower." Jack nodded, and grabbed her hand._

"_Don't let go, okay." _

"_Okay." The hunt went on and before Pippa knew it, she was lost in the forest. "Jack. Where are you?," she called. "Jack, this isn't funny, stop playing." Pippa spoke with determination in her voice but a trace of fear could still be heard._

"_Are you lost little girl?"_

All the guardians except Jack gasped. They recognized the voice easily, while Jack kept shaking his head and mumbling "All my fault, all my fault."

"_You seem to be enjoying your little egg hunt," the voice sneered. The Forest suddenly grew much darker and shadows were cast all over the place._

"_Who are you," Pippa squeaked. _

"_Why my dear girl, why don't you find out." Pitch stepped out of the shadows and his tall lanky figure towered over the frightened girl. Suddenly, a boomerang came spinning out from behind a tree and knocked Pitch upside his head._

"_You filthy vile creature," he screeched at the tree_

"_Get out of here Pitch," Bunny emerged from behind the large trunk. Pitch growled and then slipped away into the darkness._

"Ay, you were right Jack, I did meet yer sister." Jack looked up at Bunny and smirked.

"You met me too. But we sort of got off on the wrong foot."

_Pippa stared at Bunny with her mouth hanging open from shock. He turned and looked at her. "Hey, mate. I'm the Easter Bunny," he said holding out his hand for Pippa to shake. She stood there frozen as still as a statue._

"_Pippa! Where are you, Pippa?!" Jack fell through a small bush and landed on his hands. "Hey, guess what I found some more…," he trailed of when he saw the giant guardian. "Huh. What's a kangaroo doing in Pennsylvania?," he asked._

"_Oh, mate you did not just call me that."_

"_Looks like I did," Jack shot back._

"_Jack, stop it that's the Easter Bunny," Pippa said tugging on his cloak._

"_What! That's impossible! The Easter bunny is supposed to be smaller and not so arrogant! I want proof!" Jack declared._

"_You want proof?," Bunny asked in disbelief._

"You and Bunny argued even when you barely knew each other!," Tooth exclaimed. North shook his head in disbelief while Sandy silently laughed like crazy. Jack and Bunny had their backs to each other refusing to even look the other in the eye.

"_Alright, here you go." Bunny pulled out a plain white hard boiled egg and cupped his paw around it for two seconds. When he lifted his hand the egg was completely covered in beautiful colors that shaped an amazing spinning pattern._

"_Wow!" Jack was fascinated. _

"_Here," Bunny said and he placed the egg in Jack's basket._

"_No, give it to Pippa." He took it as well as some extras he found on his own and put them in Pippa's basket._

"_Take care little ankle biter." Bunny tapped his foot (paw) on the ground and disappeared into the hole that appeared._

"_That was awesome!," Pippa said._

"_Eh, I still think he looks like a Kangaroo. Come on let's get back to town.," Jack replied, as the scene faded from view._

"You had an amazing childhood Jack!" North said. "Maybe even better than some of ours."

"Don't get used to it North," Jack replied. "It gets worse."

* * *

_"Jack!" Mary called the boy downstairs from his room. he was turning twelve tomorrow and she didn't want to give him the news then. He came down the stairs and plopped down on the ground. _

_"What is it?" He asked._

_"Jack..." she began. "There's two things. First.. we are having some money problems. unfortunately we can only afford to give one of you a proper education. The other one will have tutoring lessons once a week."_

_"Send Pippa," was Jack's immediate reply._

_"Are you sure Jack? I mean when Pippa grows up she'll have a nice husband to take care of her, but you'll have to provide for your family."_

_"I'm sure Ma. Send Pippa."_

_"Alright. Now the other thing. Your father.. he got fired today."_

_"What!" Jack stood up. "Where is he! I need to talk to him!"_

_"Calm down Jack, he's fine. The market that pays him to hunt has better people now and they had to let some of the old people go. But since he lost his job,... he's going to go work in the army."_

_"What! No! WHY!, he can just be a baker or a artisan! Why does he have to go work there. They're having a huge war right now! What if he gets hurt! What if he doesn't come back!"_

_"Look, I'm sorry Jack but it's the only way. He'll send us the money by mail."_

_Jack sat down and put his head on his mother's lap. "When does he leave?"_

_She began stroking his hair like she did when he was little."Tom__orrow."_

_"I love you ma."_

_"I love you too."_

**Things basically go downhill from here, so prepare yourselves!**

**Alright so I'm very confused! I don't know if you guys want Kathy to be Jack's girlfriend or Jack's girl friend.**

**So I am putting up a poll on my Profile page,**** but you guys can tell me in your reviews too.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	5. Death and Marriage

**Alrighty then. Kathy will be Jack's girl / friend. Honestly I'm kinda relieved since I'm not good at the sappy romance stuff.**

**So anyway, I just realized that I haven't been doing the disclaimer thing, but you guys don't mind, right? I mean if I owned Rise of the Guardians there would be a 5 movie series by now. Not kidding.**

**Thanks a million for your reviews, I feel like I'm literally gonna explode! ANNNNNNNND.. let's just move onto the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"_Free for all!" Jack pelted all the kids with snowballs as fast as he could. They had no school today and Jack was going to take advantage of that. _

_The thirteen year old ran in a large semi-circle covering as much ground as he could. "No one beats Jack Frost!," he yelled. _

_Soon as the sun crept lower and lower over the horizon all the kids left, until it was just Jack and Pippa. "Come on Pip, we better get home too."_

"_That was awesome!," she responded. "I wish we could have snow days everyday!_

_Jack laughed and said, "Me too." The pair rushed home and burst through the door._

"_Ma, guess what happened today!," Pippa exclaimed. She stopped when she saw Mary clutching a paper in her hands, sitting on the sofa (Basically a long bench with squishy pillows on it) crying softly._

"_What's wrong?," Jack asked. He walked up to her and reached for the paper. She gave it up willingly. Jack read the letter quickly and then fell on his knees._

"_Jack!" Pippa ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "What's wrong," she asked._

"_Pippa, dad.." Jack choked. "Dad .. left us."_

The Guardians were stunned. They couldn't speak.

"_What do you mean?" she asked. Her frustration was building and she wanted know what the problem was._

"_Dad… is dead." Pippa fell silent._

Jack walked up to his sister, kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her. Or at least he tried to. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Tooth had her face in her hands, and North had started sniffling. Bunny and Sandy(Of course) were quiet.

"_Jack..," Mary whispered. _

"_Yes, ma?"_

"_I'm going to my room." Pippa sniffled and took off._

"_Jack, honey, are you okay?"_

"_I.. I need to see Kathy." He said. He grabbed his coat and walked out. It had started snowing again but even the soft flakes that got caught in Jack's messy hair couldn't help his mood. He couldn't cry. The tears just wouldn't come. _

_Jack glumly walked all around town trying to contain his anger. He didn't know why he was angry, he just was. At…. The company who fired him's owner, his mom, the general who wrote the letter. __**(I know bad grammar there)**_

_He found himself at the town center before he knew it._

"_Jack! Hey, man you gotta come see this." It was one of his older friends from when he used to go to the main school. He was about to refuse when he saw that they were at the main entrance of the blacksmiths shop. Suddenly an idea struck him._

"_What is it?," he asked as he jogged over to the group of kids. _

"_Look, it's a letter for Katherine Burgess. You know that fancy boarding school she goes to. Well, turns out she failed the entire semester!"_

"_Yeah, cool, cool" Jack waved his hand at them as he peered into the workshop. It was steaming hot in there and suddenly he felt lightheaded. _

"_What ar' ya' boys doin' her'? Jack jumped when he heard the voice of the big burly man, standing at the doorway. "What doa' want?" he bellowed. The boys quickly scampered out of sight, except for Jack who stood there staring at him. "Well?"_

"_Oh, um, sir, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you needed any help around the shop."_

"_Well, a littl' extra help couldn' hurt. But yer so scampy and thin. I don' think ya could do much good." He replied._

"_No! Please, sir, give me a chance! I won't disappoint you." Jack looked at the metal builder with so much hope in his eyes that the blacksmith couldn't say no._

"_Alright, kid. My name's Joe. Arriv' at sunup tomorrow."_

"_Yes!," Jack exclaimed. "Thank you so much sir!" He walked home with a bit more light in his eyes. Maybe, things would be fine._

* * *

As the scene faded, the guardians considered what had just happened. They had just seen Jack face the shock of his father's death, quickly accept the responsibility of having to feed his family now and went off in search of a job. And surprisingly he had gotten one completely opposite to his nature.

"You spent hours working in a blacksmiths shop?" Bunny asked in disbelief.

"Hey, it was the 7th best paying job in town," Jack responded. "Though, with there being only 10 things you could do, then yeah, it's not the best."

"It's okay Jack," North said. "You did what you had to do."

_They had appeared back into the cottage where Jack and Mary seemed to be having a very serious conversation. The guardians could see Pippa on the stairs listening to his mother and brother bicker._

* * *

"_How, could you do this?!" Jack shouted. "I thought you loved dad!"_

"_Jack! Listen to me. Please! I had no choice!"_

"_Fine!" There was a slight pause."What happened," Jack said through his teeth._

"_Alright, calm down. We don't have enough money for the family. I know you work hard at the Blacksmith's but, it's just not enough. I asked Nick to marry me because he can provide enough money for the whole family. Then you won't have to work , and we can afford to send you to school again."_

"_Ma, I'm sorry. For yelling, I just heard what the townspeople were saying and I ignored you. I really am sorry." Jack walked over to Mary and hugged her tight. Pippa appeared in the kitchen._

"_We're gonna have a new daddy?" she asked. Jack let go of Mary and bent down to Pippa's height. She was surprisingly small for a 7 year old._

"_Pippa, it's gonna be okay. We're going to be fine. He's going to take care of us, and he'll be really nice. I promise."_

"A stepfather," Tooth asked. Jack nodded weakly.

* * *

_The guardians flashed into a large field where there was white and silver everywhere. Jack was the ring bearer, Kathy and her older sister were bridesmaids, and Pippa was the flower girl. None of the people underneath the alter looked like they wanted to be there._

_The preacher was speaking, finishing the wedding vows."Do you, Nick David Casbarian, take Mary Lilly Frost as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do," he said, but there was no emotion in his voice._

"_And do you, Mary Lilly Frost take Nick David Casbarian as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_Jack shuddered as he heard his mother say the words. "I do."_

"_Then I now pronounce you, by legal law husband and wife!" A few people clapped out of pity, but most of the audience were staring at the Frost's, excuse me, Casbarians with pity._

_Jack glanced at his stepfather, for maybe just a millisecond. But in that short exchange, he thought he saw, hatred and anger in those deep brown eyes._

**Downhill, Whooooooooooooooooooo! Anyway, I might be posting a new story soon so look out for that! **

**My friend told me that if I want to improve my writing skills then I should focus on my weaknesses. My weaknesses are love and high school, and drama. So my next story is probably going to be about that. **

**Review!**


	6. Settling in to your new Home

**I am so sorry for not updating! July has been very hectic for me.**

**Anyway, Reviews! I am sooooooo happpy, that look, I added an extra p in happy! Let's move on…**

_The sun was setting over the horizon and the guardians watched as Jack and Pippa walked back to their cottage. It was spring now and about two weeks had passed since the marriage. They chatted happily with their mother as the two finished homework._

"_And then..," Pippa said. "Jack grabbed two sticks and stuck them on his head! He looked just like a moose. He even put black charcoal on his nose! But, then everyone had to go home."_

_Jack patted Pippa's head. "Yeah, but tomorrow we get to finish the story, and I have a surprise ending planned!"_

"_Yay!" Shouted Pippa, throwing her hands up in the air. _

"_Yeah!" Jack ruffled Pippa's short hair. She shoved him and he fell of the chair looking hurt. _

"_Well then. I guess you don't want to hear the rest of the story." Jack stuck his tongue out at Pippa and she hugged him begging for forgiveness. The whole kitchen burst into laughter that stopped immediately as the door flew open._

"_Kids, go to your room." Mary said sternly. Jack picked up Pippa and rushed up the stairs just as she started to protest._

Bunny made to follow them upstairs, but North put a hand on his shoulder. "I think we should stay here," he said quietly.

_Nick stumbled into the small cabin and fell onto the couch. "Wine!" he yelled. Mary shoved Jack and Pippa's homework to the side. She poured a fresh cup of wine for him and placed it on the table._

"_Excuse me. Mary?" She looked up from cutting the vegetables for dinner. "Where's my wine?," he asked sluggishly. _

"_On the table."_

"_Yeah like, I'm gonna get up and go over there." Mary sighed and picked up the glass. She bent down to hand it to him, but her hand was shaking so much she spilt half of it onto his shirt._

"_What the hell is wrong with you woman," Nick bellowed. He slapped her hard on the cheek and snatched the wine glass out of her hands. "Get me more!"_

"Ma!"Jack yelled. Bunny grabbed his elbow. Sandy stared in shock. He had seen many bad things in children's nightmares but it hurt worse knowing this happened to his friend. North was hugging Tooth.

"What if.. what if it.." Tooth tried to stop sobbing but it just made her cry more.

_Mary recoiled like a snake and ran to the cupboard. She pulled out a whole bottle. She handed it to him, and then shrank behind the kitchen counter._

"_You poor folk don't even get the good kind." Nick poured the glass to the brim and downed the whole thing in one gulp. "Alex, wasn't it." Nick poured another cup of wine. " He never cared about you! He never loved you!"_

_There was a loud thundering as Jack ran down the stairs. "Jack!" Mary yelled in surprise._

Bunny whacked him on the head. "What was that for?" Jack asked.

"What part of stay upstairs did you not get!"

"_My father was a great man, who supported us and loved us. You just sit there on the couch all day like you belong here."_

"_Do you even know how he provided for you?! Did ya ever wonder where he got the money?!" Nick questioned. "He stole it!" _

_Jack froze for a minute then yelled. "You're lying!"_

_He rushed at the older man but Nick grabbed him by the collar as if he were a puppy. He sneered in Jack's ear, "Your father was a filthy, stupid, idiot, creature that deserves everything he got!" _

Bunny cringed. Thanks to his large ears, he was the only one who heard what Nick said to Jack.

_He growled and tried to claw at Nick's face, but he threw Jack across the room and into the wall. Jack gasped when he heard a crack. Mary screamed and rushed for her son. She was about to hug him when Nick pushed her toward the stairs._

_The mast that was holding up the stairs started to crumble and large logs fell on Mary._

_Nick bent down and pulled Jack up to his feet, only to punch him on the jaw. The thirteen year old crumpled into a heap. He coughed up some blood and looked up at his stepfather. Nick grinned and stepped on his leg with undeniable force causing Jack to scream in pain._

Bunny couldn't move. North was on the verge of tears, and Sandy had an expression on his face that none of the guardians had ever seen before. Tooth was bawling in her hands and jack was standing there with no emotion.

"_You're weak!" He spat. "Just like your father!" He twisted his foot once more on Jack's leg and walked out of the cottage._

"_Ma..." He weakly called out. "Ma!" Mary finally got the logs of her leg and sobbed when she saw Jack._

"_Jack, Jack.. Jack, baby!"_

"_Mom… What happened to your cheek?" Jack asked. "Did he hit you?"_

"_Sweetie don't worry about that, are you okay?!" Mary squeezed Jack in her arms and cried on his shoulder. _

"_Pippa?" He asked. She had come down the stairs and was looking at her brother with a confused expression._

"_Pippa go get the healer," said Mary._

"_But mo.."_

"_Go!" Pippa looked shocked, but she ran out the door._

* * *

There was a flash of white light and the guardians felt themselves in the in-between state. Tooth was still crying, and Sandy was still in shock but Bunny and North had recovered. A little. Jack was staring at his feet. He didn't really know what to say.

_They appeared in Jack's bedroom._

"_What happened?" Mary told the healer what Nick had done with tears. "How long has this been going on?" She asked._

"_Ever since the wedding. But this the first time it got serious." The guardians noticed that they were sitting on the ground and the healer was hugging Mary._

"_Why didn't you tell anyone?" _

"_No one believed me. I mean Nick seems like such a good man. Sali, I don't know what to do."_

"_Don't worry, Mary. Everything will work out. I promise."_

* * *

The screen flashed white and the guardians were in the woods again.

_Jack's leg seemed to have healed completely now and there was a simple wooden cast on it. Unfortunately there was also a cast on his knee and one on his left arm. He also seemed to be bruised in many places._

"_Catch me if you can, Pippa!" Despite all his injuries Jack still seemed to run through the forest with no pain._

"_Maybe she can't but I can!" Kathy jumped in front of Jack and grabbed his arms. She pulled them closer together and examined them carefully as Pippa ran up behind them._

"_Jack…" The boy looked down in shame. "These scrapes are new. And what happened to you knee."_

"_Burned," he mumbled._

"That devil burned you!" Tooth shrieked.

"Tooth, calm down. Please." Jack begged.

"_What," Kathy gasped and stepped back._

"_Look it's not that bad, I'm getting better.."_

"_And then what? Huh? He's gonna hurt you more, make it worse! What are you going to do then?!"_

_Jack sighed. "Kathy, we need the money. I'll send Pippa home then we can talk. Alright?"_

"_Fine."_

"_Pippa, you know the way home right?"_

"_Yeah, Jack. I promise I won't get lost."_

_Jack smiled and ruffled her hair. "Stay safe," And with that Pippa took of towards the town._

"_Jack, why don't we tell them?" The pair started walking toward the village behind Pippa._

"_Who?"_

"_The townspeople. We should tell them how Nick really is."_

_Jack sighed. "We've tried Kathy. They don't listen."_

"_We should try again," she protested. "We'll make them listen."_

* * *

The scene flashed white, and just as quick as the previous scene disappeared, a new one appeared.

_Pippa had arrived home and she walked through the door. It was very dark in the house, for some odd reason._

_Suddenly someone grabbed her hair, and Pippa shrieked. "Welcome home, Pippa!"_

**Okay, this chapter is not my best, but Cliffhanger!**

**I promise the next chapter will be much better and will be up by Tuesday. Review!**


	7. Almost Dying and Burning Houses

**I was gone for a month. I feel horrible.**

* * *

_"Bye Kathy," Jack called. He walked up the small hill to the cabin and opened the door. The smell of dried blood rushed at him. "Pippa!" Jack ran to the kitchen and gasped._

"Oh!" Tooth was too much in a shock to even try to stop Bunny from shouting curses.

_"Jack," Pippa whispered. _

_"Oh my god, no no no!" Jack ran to his sister and put his hands over her forehead. He pressed hard to stop the blood gushing from the wound._

_Mary walked into the kitchen carrying a large basket full of food. Her hands flew up to her mouth and she dropped the basket. She slowly sunk onto the floor against the wall._

"I am very sorry, Jack," North said placing his hand on the teen's shoulder.

_Pippa's eyes slowly fluttered shut as she whispered, " Jack."_

_"No, no." Jack was in shock. "No!" he pounded on Pippa's chest with both of his fists and she gasped._

"Jack, you saved her!" Sandy symboled(I know it's not a word. I don't care). Tooth peeked through her fingers.

"You did it!"

"Yeah," he responded weakly. "Yeah I did."

_Mary looked up and she crawled to Pippa. She gathered her children into a warm hug, and the scene faded away._

* * *

_Kathy and Pippa were walking together in the forest._

_"Where's Jack?" Pippa asked. She looked a little older now. Around the age of eight._

The guardians were wondering the same thing, and they looked around for the mischievous teen.

"Jack, you did something stupid, no?"

"Just watch North. Just watch," Jack replied.

_"I don't know, Pippa," Kathy replied as she looked around._

_"Boo!"_

_Pippa jumped back and Kathy let out a high pitched screech. Jack was hanging upside down from a tree with a huge grin on his face._

_"Jack!" Pippa giggled. "Get down from there!"_

_"Oh my god! Jack! What the hell!" _

_Pippa looked up at the older girl in surprise. "What's hell, Kathy?"_

Bunny laughed. "Good luck explaining that to a little girl, mate." Tooth was shocked.

"Your sister learned how to curse when she was eight?!"

"Hey, hey calm down." Jack gestured his hands in denial. "Technically it wasn't my fault."

_"Ooooooh! Kathy said a bad word!" Jack teased._

_"Shut up," she snapped. "Pippa, um never say that word, okay?"_

_"Okay!" Kathy sighed in relief as Pippa skipped ahead._

_"You're lucky she didn't ask why." Jack whispered. Kathy shoved him as the teen just laughed._

_They walked for a while in silence and they came across a small lake. "Hey, who's up for swimming?!"_

_"No, no! Absolutely not!" Kathy said."I am not getting this skirt dirty. It's my best one!" But Jack wouldn't have any of that._

_"Cannonball!" He yelled as he jumped into the lake splashing water everywhere in a five foot range._

_Pippa started laughing hysterically, but Kathy looked mad._

"Oh, you're in for it now, snowball," Bunny chuckled. Sandy and North were also trying not to laugh.

"Oh, shut it," Jack said.

_"Jackson Overland! You get out of there and apologize right now!" Kathy expected Jack to pop out laughing and make some witty comment about how she sounded just like his mother, but instead there was silence._

_"Jack. Jack!" _

_"Pippa, Pippa, calm down. I'm sure Jack's fine." Kathy looked around the ponds surface, waiting for some kind of response. Then a body floated up._

_"Jack!" Kathy waded out into the water and pulled him back onto the dirt. "Jack, Jack!" But the boy's eyes remained shut. "Jack, wake up!" Kathy's eyes were full with tears that were threatening to spill over. "Jack," she whispered in desperation._

_"Ha! Ha, I got you!" Jack popped up and started laughing hysterically at the girl's expression. "Oh, man I got you so bad!"_

"How gullible is your friend, Jack?" Tooth asked.

"Well, she never really got used to how I would almost die and then not really die. but uh..."

"I'm confused," said Bunny.

"Yeah, let's move on."

_Pippa was still sitting there in shock. Kathy regained her posture, stood up and punched Jack on the nose._

_"Ow!" Jack grabbed his nose and tried to straighten it._

_"Never do that, again!"_

_Kathy didn't speak to Jack for the next few days._

* * *

_It was night time and the guardians were in Pippa's room. Jack ran through the door and tripped a loose floorboard. "Ow..."_

_"Jack," Pippa said._

_"It's okay, it's okay Pippa, I'm fine." Jack pulled himself up and rested his chin on Pippa's bed. There was a long bloody scar that ran across his forehead and his neck was bruised a bit. The guardians could tell his knee was broken as he was having trouble, standing up._

_Surprisingly, Pippa's expression didn't change. She was still tired. She had gotten used to seeing Jack like this._

_"I lost a tooth today. Think the tooth fairy will come?"_

_Jack sighed, _

and Tooth held her breath.

_"Pippa, I know what I told you, but it's not true. The tooth fairy isn't real."_

Tooth gasped. She sunk to the floor and tried to get the sentence out of her mind. "Tooth I'm really sorry. I was just in a really bad mood and.."

"It's okay Jack. I just.. I never heard someone say that before."

_"But, no. She is real!"_

_"Pippa, it's a joke, alright! Parents just say that to make you behave. But it's not real! You have to accept that, okay. The real world doesn't have fairy tales that can solve all your problems. The real world.. the real world is horrible."_

_Pippa sniffed, and turned her head. "You're wrong," she whispered. "You'll see, the tooth fairy will come. And she'll leave me a present. You'll see."_

* * *

_Time seemed to advance and the guardians were in the same room, but this time Pippa was sleeping, and Jack wasn't there._

_A dark shadow started to creep into the room, but it was driven away when the door slowly creaked open. Jack slipped inside and opened his palm._

_There was a small silver coin in his hand._

"You kept her believing even though you had an argument with her," Bunny exclaimed. "Make up your mind!"

_Jack knelt down next to Pippa and slipped his hand under pillow. He took out the tooth and replaced it with the coin. _

_The house shuddered. There was a lightning flash and the house shook again. Jack looked around the room and took a deep breath. "Oh no."_

_"Pippa, Pippa, wake up! Pippa!" The small girl slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Then her eyes widened._

_"Jack, what's that smell?"_

_"Pippa, let's go! Grab your bear, come on!" Jack grabbed Pippa's hand and they ran down the stairs. They stopped midway as a large pole that held up the house crashed in front of them. Flaming._

_"This way!" Jack pulled Pippa back up the stairs as they coughed and tried to stay out of the smoke that burned their throats. _

_Jack pulled Pippa through his room and they ran to the window. Jack pulled it open and the cool night air hit them. Jack looked out the window and saw that a small crowd had gathered around their house._

_"Pippa, I need you to trust me, okay. I'm going to jump down, and then you have to come after me, okay? I'll catch you, I promise." Pippa nodded frantically._

"Are ya out your mind! You're gonna jump 10 feet!"

"I survived, Bunny! Now chill."

_Jack crouched at the wind sill and prepared to jump. The guardians held their breaths._

_Jack leaned back and swung forward. Then he let go of the window. Jack landed in a crouched position and then the momentum rolled him over._

_The villagers gathered around him fussing over him. he might be a prankster, but he was still a child. "Okay Pippa," Jack called. "Now it's your turn. Jump!"_

_And Pippa jumped. Jack ran forward to catch her then fell onto the ground because of her weight. The villagers helped the two siblings up and they all watched the tall building burn into the night._

* * *

_"Pippa." Jack was crouched at his sisters level. Kathy was leaning against the wall sniffling._

_"Pippa, Mom's dead."_

**Not much of a cliff hanger, I know. Annyyywwaaayy... I'm soooo sorry, that I did not update. It's just that I got super lazy, and well, you know. **

**So um, should I make Jack die in like 3 chapters and show his spirit life or should I just continue with his extremely long mortal life.**


End file.
